Currently available commercial sensors exist for monitoring or measuring the concentration of chlorine dioxide. However, many of these sensors are developed for regulatory applications which require measurements at very low concentration levels (e.g., parts per billion). At higher concentrations and long exposure durations, existing electrochemical based sensors can be damaged such that they will become inaccurate or inoperative. Additionally, for some applications, the sensor needs to be able to operate accurately at high relative humidity.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, issues.